1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device thermally contacting with a plurality of electronic components having different height, to dissipate heat of the electronic components, simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a heat dissipation device thermally contacts with electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to dissipate heat of the electronic components. The heat dissipation device comprises a base contacting with the electronic components and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from a top surface of the base. When the electronic components have different heights, the base of the heat dissipation device is not able to tightly contact with all of the electronic components at the same time; as a result, a large heat resistance will exist between the electronic components and the base, which will adversely affect the heat dissipation of the electronic components.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can effectively dissipate heat generated by electronic components on a printed circuit board, wherein the electronic components have different heights.